


Late night sexting

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Blind Date, M/M, Matchmaking, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: That one time Arthur went online looking for a release...





	

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to I for the beta and being so patient with me. Along with the mods, who were ridiculously patient for this ridiculously late fic.

Feeling lonely on Christmas day, Arthur finds himself in a singles' chat room at _Mr Right Now_.

His sister is in Paris with her latest boyfriend, while his father is...well, Arthur is avoiding his father, and all his friends are with their families for Christmas dinner. There is a get-together later tonight with Gwaine, Mordred and Leon, at Gwen and Lance's place, but that still isn't for a couple of hours.

Right now, Arthur is bored. Maybe a bit of harmless flirting with a stranger, a bit of dirty talk, would do him good.

He logs on and browses a few profiles of the members currently online. He has not uploaded a picture and is glad to know not a lot of the other men have either. It's either been left as a blank headshot or any picture only shows their abs, arse, or biceps. Yeah, he's certain he's not going to find love here, but it would be a bit of fun.

Not that he's looking for love. He's far too busy with work to actually be in a relationship. Or at least, that's what he tells himself every day.

He is about to click _chat_ on one man's profile he has found interesting— nice chest, perky nipples, and his tag line is _make you come first_ —when he gets prompted for a chat from someone else.

 **WarlockE** : Haven't seen you around here before.

Arthur clicks on WarlockE’s profile and is surprised to find the man's face. Bloody hell, this WarlockE is bold to post his picture on a site where most men go for anonymous hook ups _and_ he's bloody gorgeous.

Warlock's dark black hair is brushed across his forehead, deep blue eyes Arthur could get lost in, and his smile—it's almost to die for.

 **DragonWrites** : I'm new. Just browsing.

 **WarlockE** : Ah. Looking for chat or more?

 **DragonWrites** : What's more?

 **WarlockE** : Well, isn't that a loaded question. It could be anything, I suppose. Philosophical conversations. Discovering the meaning of life. Swapping your favourite recipes or...

 **DragonWrites** : Or...?

Arthur smiles to himself, this Warlock is sort of cheeky isn't he? _Swapping your favourite recipes_ , he shakes his head at the thought.

 **DragonWrites** : I'm not much of a cook.

 **WarlockE** : So what are you doing here, Dragon? Don't have family to hang out with or are you avoiding them?

 **DragonWrites** : Sister's out of town and well...Dad's busy.

 **WarlockE** : And mum?

Arthur takes a moment before he replies.

 **DragonWrites** : Dead.

 **WarlockE** : Shit, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry.

 **DragonWrites** : So what are you doing here?

 **WarlockE** : Killing some time before I've got to go to a mate's party. Apparently they're trying to set me up or something, but I won't be interested. I'm never interested. My mum just went to take a nap after cooking a huge meal for just the three of us and my godfather's at the hospital so I certainly over-ate my share.

 **DragonWrites** : No Dad?

 **WarlockE** : Nope. No Dad.

God, this is getting too serious too fast. Arthur decides to shift gears.

 **DragonWrites** : Why won't you be interested? Standards too high?

 **WarlockE** : *SNORT* No. I just... I'm bad with people, that's why I'm on here. I'd much rather just interact with men here than try to meet them. I'm not good with the whole dating thing.

 **DragonWrites** : Why's that?

—-

 **MyDickInU** : You tight?

—-

Another chat window pops up and Arthur feels disoriented for a moment. Surprisingly, he is having a good time chatting with Warlock and it isn't even sexual. He closes the window that'd just popped up and goes back to see what Warlock has to say.

 **WarlockE** : I've been told I'm too high strung. It's not the sex, trust me. No one's ever complained about the sex. It's the relationship part. I guess I just have higher expectations. Standards. I don't play games. I'm okay with doing a friends with benefits thing, but the moment the bloke starts to fall for me, I know it's going to be downhill. We'll only always disappoint each other.

 **DragonWrites** : That's no way to live your life.

Arthur laughs at his own response. He knows exactly how Warlock feels. This is why he really isn't in a relationship. He just doesn't have the energy to give himself to someone who isn't going to be in for the long haul. He'd been far too serious for all his ex-boyfriends, and not serious enough for all his ex-girlfriends.

 **DragonWrites** : If you're only online for non-emotional hook ups then why do you have a picture up?

 **WarlockE** : I dunno. I just don't like the idea of anonymous. I feel like if I'm going to do this with you, you should know what I look like and I should know what you look like.

 **DragonWrites** : But is the face really what's important here then? ;)

 **WarlockE** : If I like your face, then you get to see my dick.

Arthur shifts in his seat. _That's so hot_ , he thinks.

 **DragonWrites** : And what happens if the other party refuses to share the details?

There's a pause for a while and Arthur thinks he's scared Warlock away.

 **WarlockE** : Sorry, I got bombarded by messages and had to close the windows. Didn't think it was going to be this busy today.

 **DragonWrites** : Popular, are we?

 **WarlockE** : Not really. Just MyDickInU won't leave me alone. Fair warning: block that guy.

Arthur laughs before he types up his response.

 **DragonWrites** : What? You only top?

 **WarlockE** : Hardly. He's just a troll. One of the MODs recently told me he was using other people's pictures, completely falsifying his *status*. He's been banned a few times but he manages to find a new IP address to log in from. You'd think he would change his username also, but there are only so many variations of "my dick in you" one can have.

 **DragonWrites** : Sounds like you live on this site.

 **WarlockE** : Some days. I know the bloke that started _Mr Right Now_. He's actually a mate from Uni. It's also part of my MOD agreement I get to greet new members.

Arthur is taken back by this revelations. Holy hell. The reason Warlock's got a picture up is because he's a MOD?

 **WarlockE** : Are you there?

 **DragonWrites** : So can you actually see my profile? I mean, my name and credit card info...

 **WarlockE** : No! Not at all! All of that is *super* confidential. I only get a ping if I'm online that a new member has signed up. I don't know anything more than what you tell me. I swear.

 **DragonWrites** : Ok. Maybe I believe you. Maybe.

 **WarlockE** : Are you totally freaking out?

 **DragonWrites** : Maybe.

 **WarlockE** : Don't. If you want to stop talking to me, that's fine. Feel free to browse around and message members are you see fit.

 **DragonWrites** : NO! Don't go!

Arthur almost panics when Warlock mentions not talking to him anymore. He doesn't want to lose his connection with this guy. For some really weird reason, he wants to know more about him.

 **WarlockE** : So what do you want?

 **DragonWrites** : Do you have more pictures?

 **WarlockE** : What kind of pictures?

 **DragonWrites** : Of your face, I reckon. Since you said you won't share anything else if you don't know what I look like...

 **WarlockE** : Do you want to share something with me first? It doesn't have to be of your face.

 **DragonWrites** : Hold on...

Arthur turns on his laptop’s camera and removes his shirt. He sets the timer on the camera app for five seconds and presses it. Standing up off his chair, so he isn't looking directly at the camera, Arthur angles himself so only his torso is in the shot.

When the picture's taken, he uploads it to his private cloud and copies the shareable link. He made sure to keep the date and time stamp on it so Warlock would know that it's really him.

 **DragonWrites** : Here...

Arthur pastes the link in the chat window.

 **WarlockE** : Is that _really_ you?

Arthur shrugs as if Warlock can see him.

 **DragonWrites** : Why wouldn't it be?

 **WarlockE** : Stupid question, I suppose. Nice touch with the date and time stamp but it could be photoshopped on.

 **DragonWrites** : Sounds like you have trust issues.

 **WarlockE** : Don't analyse me.

 **DragonWrites** : I'm just going by whatever you're telling me.

 **WarlockE** : So I guess it's my turn.

 **DragonWrites** : I guess so...

Arthur smiles to himself, anxiously waiting to see what picture Warlock will share with him. He wonders if it really is going to be of his face or more? Gods, he couldn't believe he wanted more.

Warlock's face fills the window and Arthur notices a distinct difference to the one on his profile. His features are more relaxed. His hair is a bit longer, but his eyes are just piercing as ever. And his mouth looks full as if he's been biting down on his lower lip.

God, he looks bloody delicious.

 **DragonWrites** : You're hot.

 **WarlockE** : You already know what I look like from my profile picture.

 **DragonWrites** : But this is different. Did you just take that picture?

 **WarlockE** : Maybe.

 **DragonWrites** : Your lips are...they make me think of dirty things.

Arthur couldn't believe he'd just typed that.

 **WarlockE** : Like what?

 **DragonWrites** : Like, I wouldn't mind them wrapped around my cock.

 **WarlockE** : Yeah? Do you like getting sucked standing up or as you're laid back on a bed. Or better yet, only with glory holes?

 **DragonWrites** : With that face, and that mouth, I'd want to watch you do it to me. I'd want you to look up at me as you take me all the way in.

 **WarlockE** : It's not fair you know what I look like but I can't see any part of your face. If you're not comfortable yet, maybe just take a picture of your lips and show me.

Arthur turns the camera on again and this time takes a picture of his face. Then he crops so only his lips, jaw, and neck are in view then uploads it to his private drive. He copies the link and pastes it into the chat.

 **DragonWrites** : Here...

 **WarlockE** : Fuck... Your lips. We'd be better 69'ing. I don't know if I could just suck you off if I didn't have that mouth on me.

 **DragonWrites** : I'd be okay with that. I'd be okay with my mouth in other places. If only...I could see...

 **WarlockE** : You gonna show me more?

 **DragonWrites** : You want more?

 **WarlockE** : You know I do. My cock's getting hard thinking about it.

Arthur is getting ready to take another picture of his face. Maybe he could show Warlock part of it. His eyes or his blond hair. Warlock hasn't ask him about that. He doesn't even know if he's into blonds. Arthur smirks to himself and takes a picture of his treasure trail instead. Then he sends it to Warlock

 **DragonWrites** : I didn't know if you were into blonds.

 **WarlockE** : Bloody fuccckkk....

Arthur laughs to himself. He knows he's a good looking bloke. But the way Warlock is reacting to his teasing makes him feel sexier than usual. He wants to continue this dirty talk with Warlock. He's so fucking intrigued by this man.

 **DragonWrites** : So you like blonds then?

 **WarlockE** : Not really. But I reckon I could like you. Fucking lick you right there, dropping kisses as I stroke you... Still haven't even seen your cock but that's okay. I like that you're leaving a few things to the imagination. I don't think I've ever been this turned on by someone who is such a bloody tease.

 **DragonWrites** : I'm not always a tease. If it satisfies you, I would give you more. Later. Not on this site though.

 **WarlockE** : Trust issues?

 **DragonWrites** : No one said you weren't the only one. And don't analyse me.

 **WarlockE** : So do you like it with your legs up in the air or do you like to ride? I bet you like to be on top. Power bottom and all.

 **DragonWrites** : You like to assume things, don't you?

 **WarlockE** : I just know what I want. I can already see it. Make you come all over my face and then use your come to lick your hole, stretch you open...

Arthur groans and unbuttons his jeans. He knows he is online for a bit of fun, but he had no idea he could actually get so turned on by just _words_ on a screen. Fuck what he wouldn't do to hear Warlocks' voice, whispering these sweet nothings in his ear.

What he wouldn't do to know his real name.

 **WarlockE** : Did I scare you?

 **DragonWrites** : No. Sorry. I was just...busy.

 **WarlockE** : Touching yourself?

 **DragonWrites** : Can you blame me? That mouth of yours, or your fingers I suppose... the shit you're saying to me. I'm about to come in my jeans. God, I'm still on the trial period on the site and you're hooked me right in. I guess it's what they have you on for, right? Get me all hot and bothered then ask me to pay for the next hour.

 **WarlockE** : That's not a bad idea, but no, it's not what I'm doing. Besides, you only pay if you want to video chat and _come_ like that. Tonight, I was just bored. I'm on the site a lot, and sure, I'm well-known but I don't chat with everyone. I was scoping you out and was going to move along until... I saw that fucking mouth of yours. Now I'm here until I have to go.

 **DragonWrites** : And when's that?

 **WarlockE** : Soon, unfortunately. I can't miss this bloody party. But...

 **DragonWrites** : Yeah?

 **WarlockE** : If you're willing to shell out a few quid, you can download the app on your phone and we can keep chatting.

Arthur checks the time on his laptop, realising he needs to get going as well. He has to take a shower, wrap the present for Gwen and Lance, and then call a taxi. He plans on drinking very heavily tonight and there's no way he's going to be driving back home after that.

 **DragonWrites** : Sounds tempting but I dunno if I can sext with you while I'm at a party with my mates.

 **WarlockE** : Of course.

 **DragonWrites** : But...maybe I should. Maybe we can just check in with each other if we're both bored at the party. What do you think? Maybe sexting would be the kind of escape I need and you can keep sending me those sexy pictures of yours.

 **WarlockE** : I'll make you a deal, Dragon.

 **DragonWrites** : What's that?

 **WarlockE** : If the party gets boring, I'll keep going to the loo and take shots of myself and send them to you. But you have to promise to do the same to me. Trust me, I need to touch myself tonight and I wouldn't mind getting off on those images of you.

 **DragonWrites** : Fuck. I'm so fucking hard right now. I wish you were here to suck me off.

They are silent for a while, as if Warlock is doing the same thing Arthur is. He's trying to wank himself with his left hand and type with the right but it doesn't seem to be working.

 **DragonWrites** : so cls

 **WarlockE** : me to

Now knowing whether or not Warlock is actually touching himself, Arthur shoves down his jeans and starts to tug on his cock. He brushes his thumb over his slit and gasps, closing his eyes. Fuck, he need to know Warlock's name so he could moan it while he comes.

He opens his eyes and types as coherently as he can.

 **DragonWrites** : What can i cal u..

 **WarlockE** : Em

Arthur didn't know if Warlock's name is actually Em or if he trails off after typing a few letters. But he didn't care. He brought his left hand down and fondles his balls as he tugs on his cock. "God, Em. Fuck, Em. Need your mouth on me..." Arthur closes his eyes and remembers Em's full lips and how good it would be to kiss him. To push his shoulders down until Em is on the floor on his knees taking Arthur in. "That's it baby..."

 **WarlockE** : Make sure to get the app and add me.

Arthur hears the chime on his screen but doesn't open his eyes until he is spilling all over his hand. By the time he reads Em's message, he's logged off.

0-0-0-0

It takes another session in the shower, with his fingers shoved inside his arse, and coming with Em's name on his lips, and Arthur finally gets ready to leave his flat.

He is running late. Still, he figures being thirty minutes late is better than not showing up at all. As soon as he gets in the taxi, he visits the app store on his iPhone and downloads _Mr Right Now_. He logs in with his username and password and charges his credit card the _£_ 2.99 to activate the account. Then he looks for WarlockE's username and adds him as a contact. He turns off any push notifications for the app unless the message is from someone in his contact list; which, for now, is only Em.

Finally, he arrives at Gwen and Lance's place, and with his present in tow, knocks.

Gwaine opens the door. "Arthur! You made it! Love that colour!" Gwaine points at Arthur's dark maroon shirt before he pulls Arthur in for a hug, and soon Arthur is greeted by some of his friends. He seems to be the last one to arrive.

When Gwen kisses him on the cheek, Arthur hands her the present. "Thanks for having me over."

"Of course!" Gwen says, pulling him into the kitchen as Gwaine takes his jacket off and disappears with it. "Come, see Lance and meet his friend."

"Gwen!" Arthur whined. No, this wasn't happening. He wasn't going to be set up on a blind date on Christmas.

"Just say hello." She gave him a grin and turns to look for her boyfriend. "Lance! Arthur is here."

Arthur nearly stops in his tracks as he sees who Lance is talking to. It is Em. Warlock. Or at least if it's the bloke that'd sent him a picture of his face and then had virtual sex with him less than an hour ago.

Arthur's pocket vibrates and he instinctively goes to grab his phone. It is a message on _Mr Right Now_ , from Em.

>> _Just got to the party and they won't stop talking about the man of my dreams. I don't know how much I can resist rolling my eyes. Shit he's coming this way._ <<

Arthur quickly replies with: >> _What does he look like?_ << before putting his phone away.

"Arthur, this is Lance's friend Merlin. Merlin, this is Arthur."

"Brilliant. Nice to meet you," _Merlin_ says with a smile as he shakes Arthur's hand. Em. M. Merlin.

"Arthur Pendragon, nice to meet you, Merlin." Arthur knows he's just been introduced but he needs to make sure to say his full name out loud Merlin would catch the hint. He brushes his thumb against his lower lip and Merlin's gaze quickly falls on his lips before he looks away.

"So how do you know Gwen and Lance?" Merlin asks, after their friends absolutely _not-nonchalantly_ walk away.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I used to be with Gwen, a long time ago. And well... Lance is a better man." Arthur is searching Merlin's face for recognition and so far there hasn't been any. Arthur doubts Merlin would recognise him just from his lips though, but Arthur has also mentioned he's blond. So he runs a hand through his hair and Merlin only scrutinises him with a look Arthur can't decipher.

"So what do you do, Merlin?" Arthur asks and immediately cringes at his question. Does he really expect Merlin to admit that he chats with blokes online on a sex website?

"I'm an artist."

Arthur gives out a short laugh and when Merlin scowls at him, he catches himself. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

Arthur has no idea how to step back from this. "Right. Well, I'll just go and get a drink then. Need anything?" Arthur asks and Merlin shakes his head. "Brilliant."

Fuck, Arthur was not prepared for this. He wasn't ready to be set up.

Now, he's at this bloody Christmas party and his supposed blind date — that he didn't want in the first place — is the man he'd just been talking online to. How could he bring this up in conversation?

He has no idea if Warlock's friends even know that he's on _Mr Right Now_. He did say a friend started the site but it doesn't mean that friend is here or _that_ friend knows Lance and Gwen.

>> _He's not _not_ attractive. But, I think he's nervous. Don't think he knew he was going to be set up. Plus, he keeps touching his lower lip. It's weird._ <<

Arthur looks at his phone and the message from Em before he gulps down a shot of vodka.

>> _Your type? Or not your type?_ << Arthur writes back.

He waits for a response and he can't see Merlin anywhere in the room so Arthur makes himself a drink. He grabs the rub and mixes it with ice and cola. Then, his phone chimes.

>> _He's blond. Initially, I would have said not my type but then...blonds might be my thing now._ <<

Arthur smiles at his phone when Lance walks up to him. "Put that thing away! You're at a party, Arthur. Why are you checking your phone?"

"Right. Sorry. Just got a text from a friend so—"

"What'd you think of Merlin? I'm sorry to spring it on you like that, but you know how Gwen is... Once she gets an idea in her head. She'd told Merlin, of course, that we were trying to set him up. But she was worried you wouldn't show up if you knew."

"She'd be right," Arthur says. "But it's okay. Stranger things have happened."

"So you like him?"

"Like him?" Arthur snorted. "I barely know him." When Lance scowls at him, Arthur gives in a little. "But he's not _not_ attractive. How do you know him, anyway?"

"Gwen met him a few months ago when she'd walked into an art gallery to hide from the rain. He was there and they got to talking."

"Wait, so he's _actually_ an artist. That wasn't a...?"

"A what?" Lance asks, looking confused.

"Nothing. Never mind. So they met at an art gallery. Gwen doesn't know anything about art."

"I know. And Merlin didn't insult her for it. He even sold her that painting." Lance points at the serene mountains and snow painting hanging next to the kitchen door and Arthur recognises it right away.

"I love that painting. I didn't know it was his—"

"How would you? You just met him."

"Right. That I did."

"You're being really strange tonight, Arthur. Stranger than usual. Is everything okay with—"

"Everything's fine. Sorry. Just been a weird day, you know. I was missing Mum and didn't want to call Father so I distracted myself with something and well...my head's still wrapped around the other thing. Maybe."

"You should have come earlier then. Helped Gwen set up and all, like you'd promised."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Lance and spoke, "I thought it was _her_ job to make me feel guilty. Not yours."

"You're right. Well, I'm going to go find her now before she starts her matchmaking with someone else. I'll see you in a bit, yeah? And make sure to try to enjoy yourself."

"I will, thanks," Arthur says before he finishes his rum and cola and starts to make another one.

"So what do you do?"

Merlin's voice gave him a start. Shit, he'd not expected the man to just pop out of nowhere like that. Had he heard his entire conversation with Lance?

"I work for a small publishing company in Camelot. We focus on tourist books, non-fiction, fiction, basically anything written by local authors. I manage the website, edit the local newspaper listings and sometimes man the bookshop we have at the airport."

"Oh, sounds interesting," Merlin says, and Arthur couldn't tell if he meant it.

"So what kind of art do you do? Are you a painter or like a seller or something...?"

Merlin smiles at him and Arthur is instantly reminded of the second photo he'd sent in chat. Merlin's lips are full and Arthur wants to kiss him. "I work at the Avalon Art Gallery, but I also paint. Sometimes I sell my pieces but mostly I manage the shop. Sometimes I help with the fundraising. I've been spending some time online promoting local artists, encouraging— _what_?"

"What?" Arthur asks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I...Sorry. How was I looking at you?"

"Do we? Do I know you from somewhere?" Merlin asks and Arthur's eyes widen slightly.

"I don't think we've met before. In person, at least."

Merlin looks as though he's thinking over Arthur's words. "Right. And you would—"

"Arthur!" Arthur is suddenly bombarded with hugs from Sophie, Angela, and Kara with their boyfriends trailing behind them. When he looks over to where Merlin was standing, he finds him slowly walking away. Arthur wants to reach out and stop him but he has no idea what he would say.

When Merlin is gone, and the girls have let go of him, Arthur says hello to his other two friends, Mordred, and Leon.

A moment later, his phone vibrates and he's _sure_ it's Merlin.

>> _There's something about this bloke that's really bothering me._ <<

>> _What is it exactly?_ <<

>> _Not sure. Something in the way he's looking at me._ <<

>> _Maybe he thinks you're sexy. I know I do._ <<

>> _Is that your way of asking me for a picture?_ <<

Arthur hadn't thought about it, but he wouldn't mind getting to see a picture from Merlin, just to make sure that he is the bloke he'd been talking to. There's an ease in the way he's talking to Em online, but talking to Merlin face-to-face is proving to be difficult.

>> _I'm always up to see more of those sexy lips of yours. Keep thinking about how good they would look around me._ <<

Arthur quickly puts his phone away when he sees Gwaine approaching him. It's one thing when Lance tells him to socialise, it's another with Gwaine because he would yank Arthur's phone from him and start reading his messages. Arthur can do without that at this moment. Gwaine doesn't need to know that he's chatting with a bloke on _Mr Right Now_ , even if the mobile app doesn't show the userpics.

"There's dancing in the other room," Gwaine says.

Arthur groans his reply. "There isn't enough alcohol in this house for that right now."

"What about all those girls that were all over you? I bet one of them could just dance on you while you stand there."

"Don't be an arsehole," Arthur says firmly. "You know they are my friends, and they have boyfriends, and I don't like women anyway."

"That's a finalised decision now?"

Arthur shakes his head. "Yeah. It's definitely definite. I stopped dating women a while ago."

"Arthur, you stopped _dating_ a while ago."

Arthur opens his mouth to say something but spots Merlin close enough to hear his and Gwaine's conversation if he wanted to. At the same time, Arthur's mobile pings and he excuses himself.

"Dancing in the other room..."

Gwaine's voice trails off and Arthur locks himself in the loo. A message from Em. A picture message. He clicks on the download button and finds Merlin's smiling face in the same bathroom Arthur's standing in and with the caption: _Get me out of here, Dragon!_

>> _He's that bad?_ <<

Arthur sends the message and then unbuttons his shirt so when he takes a picture of his pouty face, his collar isn't in the shot. He doesn't want Merlin to know. Not just yet. Then he sends the picture off to him before he can change his mind.

>> _I wouldn't know. I think he's avoiding me._ <<

Arthur fixes his shirt and his hair. He flushes the toilet just for good measure so people would think that he was actually in the loo for its purpose.

>> _Isn't that what you wanted? I'm confused._ <<

>> _God, those lips!_ <<

Merlin's response comes the moment Arthur steps out of the loo. He can hear the music thumping from the room just next to the kitchen. It's dark and the strobe light is flickering with the beat of the music. He thinks of heading over there next, maybe Merlin is there, too, when he gets another message.

>> _I'll be honest. I wasn't interested in him, but then he just reminds me of someone. It sounds crazy but I think he reminds me of you! Can you believe that? I couldn't pull myself away from you earlier and now I feel like I can't pull myself away from this bloke! What are the chances..._ <<

>> _What are the chances you'd end up having a thing for blonds._ <<

>> _Stop teasing me! Anyway, how's the party you're at?_ <<

>> _Not bad. There's dancing._ <<

Arthur slips his iPhone back in his pocket and makes his way through the kitchen towards the dancefloor when he runs right _into_ Merlin. Merlin had been holding a drink that's now spilt all over Arthur's shirt.

"Fucking..." Arthur mumbles to himself. _Brilliant. Just fucking bloody brilliant_!

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Merlin nearly squeals before he's grabbed a few paper towels and rubbing the front of Arthur's shirt. "I was distracted and I didn’t' realise, I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"What happened?" Gwen asks, walking into the kitchen as everyone around them has given them a bit of space.

"Minor accident. No big deal," Arthur says calmly. "The liquid's clear. It'll dry off." He quite likes the way Merlin is so flustered and is enjoying how Merlin's touching him, even if there's nothing sexual about it. Merlin's hands are rubbing up and down his torso and it's hot. He's getting hot.

Finally, he grabs Merlin's wrist and makes him stop.

"It's fine, really. Thanks for trying. I'll just go wash up—"

"Upstairs. Use our master bathroom. There are clean towels and—"

"Got it, thanks!" Arthur says and realises he's still holding onto Merlin's wrist. "Sorry." He lets go immediately and turns around to walk away from the crowd. By the time he's reached the stairs to go up to Gwen and Lance's bedroom, he notices Merlin is right behind him.

"I'll come and help!" Merlin says and Arthur notices the distance between them has been nearly well diminished. Merlin really can't seem to shake Arthur off and Arthur thinks maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he can tell Merlin who he really is.

They walk over to the bedroom in silence and Merlin closes the door behind them as Arthur makes his way to the en-suite bathroom. When he turns around to look at Merlin, Merlin's looking around the room.

"I've never been up here..."

"Gwen and Lance bought the place together only a few months after they'd started dating. It was as if they knew after meeting each other, there was no point in looking around. They've been together ever since. I can't believe it. If I know any other couple for as long as _they've_ been together, they've had fights, broken it off a few times, before settling in. They just seem...perfect."

Arthur envies what they have, even if he's always claimed he's not a relationship bloke. He thinks he's missing out on something he just can't seem to put his finger on. Before meeting Merlin tonight, Em, earlier in the day, he'd not realise it was _him_ who he'd been missing.

"How can you even miss something you never had?" Arthur mumbles to himself as he runs the water in the bathroom sink and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He's looking at the full length mirror in the bathroom, opposite the bath, and sees Merlin walk up behind him.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Arthur takes his shirt off to throw water over the vodka stains on the dark maroon cotton. It really isn't going to leave a mark, but he'd much rather not feel the stickiness against his skin. He rubs at the damp spot by throwing more water on it. Then, he hangs it over the shower rod as he rummages through the cabinet under the sink looking for the hair dryer.

"What are you doing?"

"I know they have a hair dryer in here somewhere. Just hoping to blow some hot air to dry the shirt faster."

"Didn't think Gwen was the type to use a hair dryer, I mean her hair—"

"It's Lance's." Arthur laughs and continues to look. "Success! You'd be surprised at how much he relies on this thing. And the hair products! Don't even get me started."

As Arthur is holding the dryer in front of him, Merlin's gaze is travelling up and down his chest. Arthur tries to suppress a smile; he sort of loves that look in Merlin's eyes, devouring him.

"See something you like?" Arthur says and when Merlin's eyes are on his face, they're on his lips. Arthur instinctively licks his lower lip. "I should get to dryin—"

"It's you."

"What's me?" Arthur says turning around and plugging the dryer in the wall.

Before Arthur can do anything, Merlin grabs Arthur by his shoulder and turns him around. They're staring at each other, the heat in between them rising. Then Merlin holds his hand just above Arthur's chest. He looks down at his hand and then looks up at Arthur again, as if asking for permission. Arthur's heart is _pounding_. He is sure Merlin can hear it. He's surprised the people downstairs can't hear it.

Arthur nods once, giving Merlin the permission to touch him.

"I wanted to press my fingers against these abs and trail them down..."

"I think you'd said you wanted to drop kisses as you went down to stroke me—" Arthur stops himself when Merlin looks at him, and he can't decipher that look. Is he angry, hurt, or worse—disappointed?

"Did you know I was going to be here?" Merlin's voice is low and his thumbs are drawing circles on Arthur's stomach.

"I had no idea. I didn't know anything until I walked in and saw you. I didn't know how to tell you—"

Then Merlin surprised him by pressing his lips against his. Arthur nearly lost his footing and they both almost tumble down on the floor but is caught by the shower door. He presses himself firmly against the door as Merlin pushes himself against Arthur. Arthur opens his mouth to welcome Merlin's tongue in and taste him.

He tastes like the sweet vodka drink he'd spilt all over Arthur's shirt. The lemon lime flavour with a hint of what could only be Merlin overtakes him and Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin's waist pulling him closer.

"Dragon..." Merlin whispers against Arthur's mouth. "Arthur. Pendragon."

"That's me," Arthur says with a smile. If this were anyone else, Arthur would have been embarrassed at the fact his erection is pressing against the other man's legs but it's Merlin. His WarlockE, his Em from earlier today. He's already come twice today with thoughts of Em and now he has the real man in his arms.

Merlin presses his hips against Arthur's as if he's read Arthur's mind, knows what Arthur wants, and he wants the same thing.

"Is it totally weird I want to fuck you in someone else's bathroom while there's a Christmas party going on downstairs?"

Arthur smiles into his kiss with Merlin. "It'd be totally weird if you _didn't_ want to." He runs a hand through Merlin's hair as they grind against each other, their hard pricks pressing through the thickness of their trousers. "If anything you'd said before was true, then I know I'm in for a treat."

"What do you mean?"

Arthur repeats Em's words from their chat, " _It's not the sex, trust me. No one's ever complained about the sex._ "

"Oh, god. I'm so embarrassed." Merlin hides his face behind his hand and takes a step back.

"Don't...don't go." Arthur pulls him close. He likes feeling Merlin's breath against his skin. He likes the feel of Merlin's skin against his chest. If anything, he wants Merlin to take his shirt off so there can be _more_ skin contact. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to do more than just sex. I mean, it's why you were on the chat, right? That's why I was there..."

"Can I tell you something?" Merlin asks; he looks uncharacteristically nervous. Except, Arthur has only met him tonight so he's not sure what is and isn't characteristic of Merlin.

"It's true, I moderate the chat sometimes on _Mr Right Now_ , and it's true I go on just to get off sometimes, but..."

"But?" Arthur's rubbing circles on Merlin's back and he loves how warm Merlin feels against him. It's starting to get a bit chilly in the bathroom and he has half a mind to pull Merlin into Gwen and Lance's bedroom but he doesn't want to get in trouble with his friends if things escalate between him and Merlin.

"I don't do casual in real life. That's why I didn't want to be matchmade with one of the most gorgeous men Gwen's ever met."

"That's what she said about me?" Arthur asks and Merlin nods. "Is that why you hated me from the second we met. You didn't _want_ to like me."

"On the app, I could tell you, the _other_ you I liked you. But...I could never just have sex with someone who looks like you and then forget about it. Man, I was having trouble with those teaser pictures you sent me, and I didn't even know that was you. _This_ you."

"Can _I_ tell you something?" Arthur asks and Merlin nods. "I am afraid of relationships, it's true. But if something happens between us, I don't want to walk away from it. I want to be able to see you again. I don't want to revert to chat and speak there...I want this..."

Arthur kisses Merlin again and Merlin doesn't stop him when Arthur motions to take his shirt off. Still, Merlin looks insecure, and Arthur chuckles lightly.

"What?"

"I just had no idea you could be this shy. When you were online before—"

"Behind the computer screen when no one can see me, I have more confidence. If I say something wrong, it's okay, I can move on, but now..."

"This is even better, Merlin." Arthur places his hands on Merlin's belt and asks, "Can I?"

Merlin nods again, but then his hands are on Arthur's trousers and they're both equally frantic about taking the trousers and pants off until they're just rubbing up against each other. Merlin opens his mouth for Arthur as Arthur slides his tongue in, while pulling Merlin's head down by grabbing the back of his hair. Merlin moans into Arthur's mouth and this isn't enough. Nothing seems enough.

Arthur's wrapped his hand around both their erections and he's tugging while Merlin grabs Arthur's arse and pulls him closer, increasing the friction between them.

They come nearly in unison and Arthur quickly grabs a towel before they can ruin their clothes even more. Merlin's resting his head against the crook of Arthur's neck and is panting. Arthur takes it as a job well done.

Merlin's body shudders against Arthur's and it's really starting to get cold in the bathroom. "Let's get dressed, and let me really dry my shirt off now..." Merlin steps away from him and they dress quietly until Arthur plugs the dryer in and dries his shirt as best as he can.

"I'll see you downstairs," Merlin says as he turns to walk away from Arthur but Arthur quickly grabs his arm.

"Hold on a second..." he says, buttoning himself up and tugging his shirt in his trousers.”We'll go down together."

"But..."

"What? And not give my friends the Christmas present they want? They want to see us together, so we might as well, right?"

"Sure," Merlin says with a hint of a smile and Arthur grins at him.

Once they are finally downstairs, Lance gives Arthur a knowing look as Merlin quickly runs into the kitchen to probably make himself another drink. Arthur shrugs before he leans closer to Lance and says, "I suggest you wash the towels before you use them."

"Arthur!" Lance protests.

"Hey, you wanted me to like him. It's not my fault he wanted me the moment I took my shirt off," Arthur says with a wink and pulls away from Lance when his mobile vibrates.

>> _So the party isn't all that bad._ <<

>> _Not that bad? Does this mean no more late night sexting with complete strangers on the internet?_ <<

>> _What can I say, I think I found someone I can have great sex and a great relationship with._ <<

>> _MyDickInU is going to be so disappointed._ <<

Arthur hears a roar of laughter from the dance floor and he follows the sound to find Merlin. He immediately pulls him in for a kiss and they start to move together. When they break apart, he can see Gwaine, Percy, and Sophie smiling at him. Arthur shakes his head at his friends and returns his undivided attention to Merlin.

"Let me make you breakfast tomorrow?"

Merlin raises an eyebrow before he speaks, "Is that your way of inviting me over tonight?"

Arthur shrugs. "I figured you could do all those things to me that you'd promised."

"Hmm. I don't think I remember."

Arthur clears his throat before his lips are on Merlin's ears. "You sure you want me to _say_ them to you? I don't want to risk you coming right here on the dance floor."

* * *

The End. Happy Holidays!

* * *


End file.
